Dark Side Of The Moon
by ReyneWriter
Summary: What happens when Artemis lets out some of her pent up anger and hate on an innocent baby boy, her baby boy. OOC, very powerful Percy. Rated M for future chapters. (Minor x over stuff nothing big)


**[AN: The story won't be exactly the same as canon, many things will be different, i.e people, places, laws]**

 **Prologue**

In the pitch black night with nothing but the bright white moon shining, some movement could barely be seen as a group of young women, dressed in dark clothing, each carrying hunting equipment with them could be spotted, one would think them as ninja's or assassins but the truth is much more terrifying; they are the hunters of Artemis. The group consist of only young women from the age of twelve to the age of twenty, they are all moving quietly and swiftly through the largest forest area in Snake Island, an uninhabited Island off the coast of Brazil. The woman at head of the group gives the signal to halt and all the woman follow her command, gathering around in a protective formation, the leader with her lieutenants see the shed snake skin, the very large snake skin, it is larger than the any adult mortal. The snake that shed this isn't a regular snake, this snake skin was shed by Lamia, this specific Lamia has been hunted by the hunters for quite some time. The Lamia first starting getting tracked from Argentina and has taken twelve children so far, all varying from newborns to three year old toddlers, the child kidnapping started from the coast of Uruguay to Brazil, but eventually the tracks lead the hunters to Snake Island.

Looking around the young woman notices that the Lamia isn't close to here, tracking her trail she is lead to the east coast, leading back to Brazil. Sighing the woman standing at the front turns around to the group and tells them to set up camp at the clearing up ahead. All the woman murmur in agreement and start setting up camp at the clearing, while the woman stands ways away from her camp as well as tent that she flashed into existence. She looks out to the moon as well as the star filled sky, this young twenty year old looking woman is the goddess of the moon, childbirth, virginity and fertility; Artemis.

Artemis is an exquisitely breathtaking woman, she is well built and average height, she also has shoulder length auburn hair with silver-grey eyes, she is dressed in a silver dress with grey pants underneath. Artemis is mostly content with her life, the goddess has almost everything she wanted but the one thing she wanted the most was a child, of her own flesh and blood, Artemis looks onto her hunt as her children but it just isn't the same to her. Looking directly at the moon she prays 'Father please, allow me to bear a child' she prays mentally. Then all of a sudden she feels it inside of her, a spark of life, and unmeasurable amount of warmth.

"Thank you father" Artemis breathes out softly looking up to the heavens. Looking back to the full set up camp, she contemplates telling anyone about this, but the end decision is to tell her most trusted hunters. Turning around she calls out to the rest of the camp calling for Zoe and Phoebe, a minute later both enter her tent. Zoe Nightshade a short woman who looks to be in her early twenties, she is graceful in her movements and is gorgeous, with dark brown eyes, copper coloured skin as well as dark brown hair, that has a silver circlet braided at the top, one would look at her and think of a beautiful Persian princess. Phoebe on the other hand is very tall she is over six feet tall and is very muscular and is fairly attractive, she has red hair that is put into a pony tail, she also has freckles on her faces. "My lady is this about the Lamia?" Phoebe asks while both her and Zoe bow their heads.

"No, but Zoe, Phoebe… father has granted my wish" Artemis says with a smile, and happy look in her eyes. Zoe startled by the look in her adoptive mother's look thinks back to what her lady wished most. Eyes widening she looks at Phoebe and she is looking at her with the same surprised look, both look down to Artemis' abdomen with an look of pure happiness. Walking up to Artemis, both hunters hug her, and Artemis returns the hugs. "My lady that is wonderful news" Zoe whispers softly to her, while Phoebe just gives a wide smile. Artemis chuckles quietly and enjoys the moment between her and her lieutenant. "I've already come up with a name" The goddess says after a few moments. "Isadora" she finishes softly putting her hand on her abdomen after separating the hug. Zoe smiles and nods enthusiastically, agreeing with the name. Looking back up to the moon Artemis lets out a smile and says "First things first lets get this Lamia."

* * *

 ***Time skip** **Ten** **Months***

For the past ten month the hunter have been hunting this Lamia, but she proved her slipperiness by constantly getting away, and moving around constantly as well as kidnapping children and using that to throw them off trail, doing such the Lamia went from Brazil to Canada and back, and right now the hunters are at the final trail, they have trapped the Lamia on the current island; Snake Island. Having the Lamia trapped Artemis has sent the hunters in groups to blockade off all areas of the island, not letting the Lamia get away, while the goddess and he lieutenants are doing something that is much more important.

"Ohhhhh! by father this hurts!" Artemis yells out drenched in sweat while lying down on the bed, giving birth with her lieutenants being her delivery nurses. Golden Ichor covering the sheets below her womanhood. "I can see a head my lady one last push!" Zoe yells out while marvelling at the small patch of golden hair of the soon to be born baby's head, silently she contemplates if it is either Artemis' blood or the natural. Phoebe all the while is holding the cloth as well as helping keep her mistress calm, holding her hand and encouraging her.

After one more yell and push from Artemis the child is born. "You're finished my lady!" Zoe yells over the baby's screaming, while removing the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations my lady you've…" Zoe falls silent in the end taking a good look at the newborn that is screaming. Phoebe walks over and looks at the child and silently gasps in surprise. Reluctantly she cleans the child and wraps it in the cloth. "What's wrong?" Artemis asks panting from exertion when she hears Zoe fall silent. Silently Phoebe hands the crying baby to her Lady. Artemis smiles and takes the child, the baby instantly stops crying and opens it's eyes revealing a silvery blue set of eyes. The baby starts giggling and laughing softly.

Smiling Artemis coos and rocks her child gently, Zoe looks and Phoebe and sees her soft scrutinizing look at the laughing baby. Zoe smiles softly thinking that her mistress and sister will accept the child. When the newborn starts to get a little fussy Artemis figures the child must be hungry, moving the left side of her dress down she starts to get ready to breast feed for the first time. She notices how the baby wants to move around but the arms are covered by the fur cloth, feeling that she can warm her child without the cloth she removes it and her smile vanishes instantly. The now identified baby boy reaches out and tries to grab his mother's breast for some food, only to be pushed away by his mother.

Tears start to gather in Artemis' eyes as she looks at the _boy_ , and she finds herself getting angry and disgusted. Willing herself not to shed any tears she looks at the boy that she was hoping to be named _"Isadora"_ and starts feeling as if her heart is being squeezed very tightly. Looking and Zoe she wraps the now crying child in the fur cloth and gives him to Zoe. Looking at the crying boy coldly and hatefully she says "Take him to the _boy_ to the forest and leave him there" while thinking that this boy destroyed her dreams to be a mother. Zoe stunned, reluctantly takes the baby from her lady's hands and starts to walk to the entrance of the tent.

She stops when she hears moon goddess say something. "Pardon my lady?" Zoe asks while turning around. "Perseus" Artemis says hatefully looking at the crying baby boy. "He destroyed... my hopes... and dreams of motherhood I shall name him as such" Artemis says between sobs and ends with venom in her tone. Stiffly nodding, Zoe dutifully exits the tent and closes it softly while hearing Phoebe try to comfort the moon goddess as she cried softly. Steeling her emotions Zoe walks away from the camp unseen, and into the vast forests, picking up pace she quickly gets miles away from camp and looks at her surroundings and sees nothing it sight and hear nothing but the crickets and cries of the baby.

Placing the newborn on the unnaturally empty forest floor, she looks at the crying newborn god one last time before swiftly leaving to go back to camp. All the while hearing the baby's cries that would torment her for years after. Quickly rushing into the dark night to make it back to camp, all she can hear is the newborn baby's cries. Making it back to her Lady's tent she sees that she is dressed washed and asleep.

Before reaching to her own tent Zoe wash goes to the nearby waterfall and cleanses herself. Once clean she looks at her reflection in the water and notices her tears, quickly getting out of the water she dries herself and puts on her clothes and rushes to her tent. Once inside she quickly gets into bed and tries to go to sleep all the while hearing the new baby god's cries. Hours later she succumbs to exhaustion.

* * *

 ***Time Skip (Several Hours)***

 **(Zoe's Nightmare)**

Zoe watches as the child cries out to her, his tiny arms flailing, with tears and whimpers keeping her attention to his delicate face. Zoe tries to walk away but she can't stop looking at the child that won't stop crying, she is rooted in place. Hearing a growl she sees a hellhound come out of nowhere, confused she looks around and she sees a whole pack of them, all surrounding the baby.

All the hound rush towards the helpless baby, Zoe panics as she notices she has no weapons on her. Running towards the baby, the distance starts getting greater, and once the hellhounds completely diverged on the helpless god she heard that scream that made her heart constrict. Sprinting full speed hoping to save what is left of the child she gets there when the hounds leave. Looking at what is left of the baby, she sees a head with those glazed over innocent silvery blue eyes looking of into space.

Suddenly the baby's eyes turn to her still blurred looking at her haunting her. "What did I do?" The soft voice says in her head. Looking at the head tears start to blind her vision. Trying to wipe them away she feels something wet on her cheek. Touching it she looks at her hands, which are covered, in golden Ichor. "You killed me… What did I do to you?" "I'm scared… I want my mama" She keeps hearing the baby's soft innocent voice in her head. It was too much for Zoe, she did the only thing she could, she screamed.

 **(Real World)**

Waking up violently with a silent scream she wipes her tears away and gets up and notices she's in her tent, and lets out a shaky breathe. Getting up from her cot bed she hears the goddess yelling at the hunters telling them to get ready. With a few deep breathes she gets up and gets ready, packing up her belongings along with her tent she gives it to the packing group of hunters. Following to the front of the group she see Lady Artemis with her hunting equipment, with a hard look on her face, Zoe hasn't seen this look on the moon goddess' face since Orion incident. Zoe get startled out of her thoughts when they follow the trail to a cave, but this gives her the perfect time to notice the surrounding area. Looking around Zoe notices the clearing off to the side, and her eyes widen drastically. 'I left him right there' Zoe thinks in sorrow while looking at the exact spot where she left the baby god last night. A sense of dread finally fills her as she can only think what happened with a Lamia this close by.

"Surround the cave nobody let this Lamia escape!" Artemis barks our harshly to the rest of the hunters and hunting wolves. "Zoe, Phoebe come with me, us three will go in and confront the monster" The Moon goddess shouts out. Phoebe nods dutifully and looks over to Zoe to see her somewhat frightened, giving Zoe a confused look Phoebe waits to see what is wrong with Zoe. "Yes my lady!" Zoe yelped out quickly will nodding. Artemis thinks nothing of it and lights two torches, she hands one to Phoebe and makes her way in, both Zoe and Phoebe following after.

The Lamia's cave was dark and dank, there were many snakes all around the cave walls and some were hard to see because of the lighting, but the torches gave enough light to see if anything were to attack. At the end of the cave there was a bright yellow light, which showed a shadow of a cloaked figure. Silently moving through the cave they can hear a woman's moans, all three make a disgusted face thinking of what the Lamia was doing. Reaching the room they see the bed off to the side as well as the bones and skulls of other children near the currently lit cauldron. The Lamia is making very loud chewing sounds with her moans and all three women crinkle their noses in revulsion of the monster. All of a sudden they hear a hiss and the Lamia licks her lips and turns around, and immediately notices Zoe and smiles a large wide smile, and starts laughing hysterically. The hunters were confused, why was this monster laughing so close to it's death, the question was answered soon enough.

"Thank you so much!~" the Lamia says gleefully to Zoe with her with her sickening sweet voice. Zoe instantly blanches and looks appalled of her self and the beast. Artemis and Phoebe look confused for a moment but both figure out what the beast meant and blanch as well. "I've never eaten a baby god before...mmmm so delicious!~~" The Lamia says with the same revolting voice. Instantly the Lamia has six arrows in the chest and it's eyes widen before it bursts into a puff of golden dust.

Artemis takes a second to look around and she sees the baby skull on the floor where the Lamia died, and falls to her knees when she got right in front of it. The goddess picks up the baby's skull and holds it to her chest and wails with the most deepest sorrow and regret in her immortal life. Outside the cave everyone can hear the goddess wail in despair, will they stand there fearing what happened inside.

* * *

 ***Outside The Universe***

In an all white nothingness, a single man with golden hair holds a happy gurgling baby, he coos the baby and smiles thinking of what is to come.

* * *

 **AN: Well TBC! R &R and Favourite!**


End file.
